There Is Hope
by Upendi Dreamer
Summary: A girl had not been born into the Malfoy family in centuries. After the first defeat of Lord Voldemort, Lucius must flee, leaving his wife with a terrible secret. How will he react to the news of his second child? Full inside. mostly follows HBP & DH
1. Unplanned Events

**Summary:** A girl had not been born into the Malfoy family in centuries. After the first defeat of Lord Voldemort, Lucius must flee, leaving his wife with a terrible secret. How will he react to the news of his second child? How will this girl affect the lives of her family and the rest of the wizarding world? And most of all, will she suffer the same fate as the last Malfoy female?

**Author's Note:** I previously wrote the first three chapters of this story and had it posted here a few years ago. Recently I decided that I loved the idea but my writing had changed so much that I am rewriting it and then continuing where I left off. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Just as everyone else writing here, I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

_There is Hope_

Chapter One: Unplanned Events

Jack-o-lanterns lined the long path from the gate to the front door of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy stood on the front steps, and with a wave of her wand, lit the many pumpkins. They glowed in the night, casting and eerie appearance over the castle, perfect for the Halloween Ball. The guests would be arriving soon and Narcissa needed to be back upstairs, ready for her grand entrance from the top of the staircase. It was Malfoy tradition that the Mistress of the house descended the stairs at the Halloween Ball, only after the pureblood guests had gathered in the hall. Narcissa took one last look at the magnificent jack-o-lanterns before floating back into the house and up the stairs to prepare for the evening.

The guests had arrived and filled the grand hall of Malfoy Manor to the brim. The dark mahogany floor had been shinned by the house elves for hours before the party. Now, an orchestra sat in a corner, playing soft music that could be heard in every room of the house, along with the gardens. It was a cool night, but Lucius knew those gardens would be used, especially with the many alcoves grown into them. Death Easters were so predictable. Even with their wives in the same room, they acted like Hogwarts students, gallivanting after younger women. But, Lucius Malfoy was determined to make this Halloween party the best Malfoy Manor had ever seen. It was the first year he was in charge of the Ball, and the first time many of his friends would be in the company of his first born son, Draco, as was custom of the Halloween Ball.

Lucius stood in the center of the hall, chatting with Antonin Dolohov. Suddenly, the music stopped, then trilled to get the attention of the many elegantly dressed guests. The top of the grand staircase was illuminated, and out of the shadows walked Narcissa Malfoy. All eyes were on the gorgeous blond as she made her way down the steps in her deep green dress robes. The front dipped just enough to reveal a tiny cleft in her breasts, not exposing more than was appropriate for the lady of Malfoy Manor. Lucius, too, gazed at the wife he had come to deeply care for during the past three years of their arranged marriage. At twenty-six years old, Lucius Malfoy couldn't ask for more.

When Narcissa reached the bottom of the stairs, a small house-elf was waiting for her. In his arms lay the small, giggling heir to the Malfoy fortune. Draco Malfoy was lifted out of the house-elf's arms and into his mother's. The soft music resumed and Narcissa walked towards her husband with the baby boy in her arms.

"You look lovely, my dear," Lucius boasted as his wife joined his side. He placed a kiss on her cheek and rubbed his hand over Draco's head, just dusted with white blond hair that matched his fathers. Dolohov had moved on, and next to Lucius now stood Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Simply ravishing," Rodolphus agreed, smirking in Lucius' direction.

"Watch it Lestrange," Lucius replied. "That's my wife your talking about. In front of your wife, I might add."

The four laughed good naturedly.

"Cissy, how is little Draco doing?" Bellatrix asked, smiling down at her nephew.

"He's doing wonderful."

"And speaking of, we should start making the rounds, introduce Draco to the guests," Lucius intervened. Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll catch up with you two later," Narcissa said, grabbing her sisters hand in departure.

Lucius and Narcissa made their way around the large hall, showing off their son. In attendance were many powerful men and women, some Death Eaters, some Ministry members, but all following the ways of the Dark Lord. Even so, they fawned over the little boy with grey eyes like his father. Draco smiled and cooed at Lord Voldemort's followers as they tickled his chin. Soon, though, Draco became tired and was returned to the house elf and sent off to bed.

While many of the guests danced and talking amiably in the middle of the hall, in a dark corner of the ballroom, Lucius was huddle in hushed conversation with Bellatrix and Severus Snape.

"You say he is going to the Potter's tonight Severus? Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked in excited anticipation.

"Of course I'm sure Bella," Severus replied sharply. "Soon it will all be over." His face remained cold, but deep in his eyes, sadness flickered for just a second. It was unobserved by both Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Tonight will be a grand night indeed," Lucius said, a smug smile creeping across his face. "Tonight the Potter's will die and the Dark Lord will be unstoppable."

The three slowly separated and returned to the party, keeping the information to themselves. Being entrusted with such information was the greatest privilege a Death Eater could have. Severus had been ordered to tell Lucius and Bellatrix only, and now that his mission was complete, he wished to blend into the crowd until the night ended. Lucius and Bella, however, returned to the center of the party with their spouses, euphoric with the news they had been told.

It was close to eleven and the party was still in full swing. Lucius and Narcissa danced elegantly in the center of the ballroom, many eyes on the beautiful couple. It was obvious that Draco would grow to be a handsome man with parents like Lucius and Narcissa. Just as Lucius dipped his wife, her long hair almost grazing the ground, a loud bang was heard from the front of the manor. The double doors burst open and a man ran into the ballroom. He was out of breath and panting, like he had been running for miles, not just up the long pathway to the manor. The hall went silent. Even the orchestra stopped playing.

"The Dark Lord is dead," Callias Avery said when he finally found his voice. "He has been destroyed by the Potter boy."

The hall stayed silent, no one daring to move or knowing what to say.

"Don't lie!" Bellatrix's shrill voice rang out among the crowd at last. "The Dark Lord cannot die!"

"I swear it is so Bellatrix," Avery continued, his voice shaky. He would be a fool to not fear the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange at a time like this. He address the room full of Voldemort's supporters.

"The Dark Lord gained the whereabouts of James and Lilly Potter. He arrived at their home in Godric's Hollow and killed them both. He went to kill the boy but his spell rebounded. No one knows what really happened, but he's gone. He's gone."

Avery lost his balance and two men grabbed his arms, pulling him back to his feet. His words hung in the air like the Dark Mark over a home. Suddenly the room was full of shouts and people running to their loved ones. The guests rushed to the doors in a panic, pushing into others and sliding across the still sparkling floor. The room was in chaos that spilled out the front door. The supports of Lord Voldemort ran down the long drive of Malfoy Manor, still lighted by the floating jack-o-lanterns. Once outside the main gates, the guests were able to Apparate away.

Back inside, Lucius and Narcissa stood in the center of the hall, Lucius' arm still around Narcissa's waist as it had been during their dance, watching their guests flee. Suddenly Bella tugged on Lucius' sleeve.

"We must go Lucius. They will be after us," she cried in her chilling voice, her husband standing behind her, a look of terror on both their faces. She tugged again and he was pulled away from his wife. The separation seemed to bring him back to the present.

"You're right," he said before turning to his wife. "I must leave Narcissa." She already had tears in her eyes.

"I know."

"I'll return as soon as it's safe." Lucius cupped his wife's cheek and kissed her soft lips. He felt a tear run down her cheek and onto his own.

"Watch after Draco," he said, pulling away. Narcissa nodded. She looked to her sister.

"Be careful Bella. And look after him?"

"Of course, Cissy, but we must go."

The remaining guests were still hurriedly making their way to the door. It had only been seconds, though it felt like years. Lucius took one last look at his wife before grabbing onto Bella's hand, who was already holding Rodolphus'. With a loud 'pop' they were gone, and Narcissa stood in the ballroom in her elegant gown, alone.

x x x

After her tears had dried and the pops and cracks of the guests Apparating had ended, Narcissa quickly made her way up the staircase she had descended just hours earlier. She rushed down the long hallway, walls lined with portraits of previous Malfoy men and their wives.

"What happened?"

"Where did everyone go so suddenly?"

"Do answer us for once!"  
>Questions and obscenities were fired at Narcissa as she made her way to Draco's bedroom. She ignored the portraits, holding her head high. Dobby the house elf was watching over the small child as he slept.<p>

"Go to the kitchen," Narcissa barked at the small creature. "Do not return until you are called for."

Fearful of punishment, the tiny elf was gone with a tiny 'pop' and Narcissa was alone with her son. She let her shoulders slump, safe from the portraits, able to show her sorrow once more. She walked over to the cradle and looked down at Draco. She reached out a hand to graze her fingers against his soft cheek. Draco turned his small body into her touch and smiled in his sleep. Narcissa bit back the tears threatening to spill for the second time that night.

"Sleep well, my little wizard," she said. "You father had to leave for a little while, to keep us safe."

She took a step back and sat in the cherry wood, black velvet chair at the edge of the cradle.

"He was too far in the inner circle," she continued to herself. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they spilled from beneath her lids once again. Narcissa was not a Death Eater, though she agreed with the Dark Lord's ways just as her husband did, and would not be arrested without the Dark Mark on her forearm as proof of her allegiance. She knew Lucius and her sister would have to hide for months to keep the Ministry from finding them and sending them to Azkaban for following the Dark Lord. Once the mayhem died down, then Lucius would be able to come back and pay his way out of trouble.

Narcissa fell asleep in the chair next to Draco's cradle that night, and many nights that followed the downfall of Lord Voldemort and the absence of her husband.

x x x

It had been two weeks since Lucius fled from Malfoy Manor and almost as long that Narcissa had been sick after eating breakfast alone in the large dining room. At first, she figured she was upset over Lucius leaving and not having her sister to confide in about it, but she felt fine the rest of the day. She had felt like this once before, and Lucius and Bella had been with her then. Fearing that she was right, Narcissa dressed for the day and Apparated to St. Mungo's to speak to a Healer.

Inside the hospital, Narcissa felt anxious. She needed Lucius by her side for this. If she was pregnant, as she suspected, it would be his heir inside her womb. He should be here.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" a witch questioned from a doorway. Narcissa's head snapped up to look at the woman.

"The Healer is ready for you now."

Narcissa stood from the chair and followed the young woman, probably a Training Healer, through the door and down a hallway into an examination room. The woman motioned for Narcissa to sit on the examination table.

"Healer Thomas will be right in," the woman said and backed out of the room, leaving the door cracked. Narcissa sat on the table, ankles crossed, her long, slim fingers laced in her lap. She was not only a Malfoy, but a Black as well, and she was taught never to fidget, even in a situation like this where it was needed. She was alone for only a few seconds when Healer Thomas, the same woman who had helped deliver Draco, walked into the room.

"Narcissa, how lovely to see you. Are you doing alright?" Healer Thomas wasn't a supporter of the light or dark, at least not at work, but knew, just as the rest of Magical London did, that Lucius was in hiding.

"Oh yes, I'm lovely," Narcissa answered in a cheery tone. She masked her sorrow well.

"I hear you think you may be pregnant again?"

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then, let's take a look and see. Just lie back for me."

Narcissa did as instructed and the Healer pulled out her wand from the pocket of her robes and waved it in a circle over Narcissa's belly. A soft yellow light appeared and the Healer smiled.

"You were right Narcissa, you're pregnant," the Healer said with a smile. Narcissa picked her head up from the table to look at the woman. She moved a hand to place on her stomach. She was having another baby. Narcissa smiled at the news.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Narcissa laid back down, a smile still on her face and replied, "Sure." She didn't need the Healer to tell her the sex of her child. She knew she was having a boy. Narcissa closed her eyes and waited for Healer Thomas. She waved her wand once again, and the yellow light slowly shifted.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy," the witch said. "It's a girl."

Narcissa shot up from the table, forgetting about decorum and looked at her stomach. The once yellow light on her stomach was now a pale pink. She paled. This was bad.


	2. Unraveling the Past

**Author's Note: **I planned to wait a little longer before posting the next chapter but I finished it so I figured, why wait. Please review! I love any comments, as long as they aren't rude. Constructive criticism is really helpful. Enjoy =)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine. The original characters in this chapter are.

_There is Hope_

Chapter Two: Unraveling the Past

A girl hadn't been born into the Malfoy family since 1362.

Isabel Malfoy lay in a grand wooden bed, pushing the small girl from her womb for hours, exhausting herself. The family feared both child and mother would not make it. When hope was almost lost, the small baby girl finally released herself from her mother and entered the world with a loud cry. Isabel held her small daughter in her arms, her head already full of the trademark Malfoy blond hair she inherited from her father, Deacon, who stood by his wife's side. The two gazed lovingly down at their beautiful baby girl.

"What shall we name her?" Isabel asked her husband softly. She was still weak from the long birth, barely having the strength to hold the small girl. Her husband made to take the child from his wife's arms but she held tight to the child.

"I've got her," she said, her voice stronger this time. Deacon pacified his wife. She would fall asleep soon and the child would be taken by the wet nurse.

"Katherine," he said in response to her question. His wife looked down at the now slumbering baby and smiled.

"Katherine," she agreed. She soon feel into a deep sleep and Katherine was removed from her mother's arms. She would soon be in them again when Isabel awoke. She loved her daughter very much and the wet nurse found it hard to keep the baby from her mother. Katherine was her second child, and it had taken many years since her first born son for a child to come to term. She wanted to keep her save until she had to marry.

The Malfoy's were a very wealthy family and knew that they would need to find a suitable husband for their daughter very soon. They longer they took to find a match, the less wealthy he was sure to be. Within a week of the girl's birth, Deacon Malfoy contacted Vance Galleon. His ancestor was the creator of the monetary coin of the same name, making his family very wealthy, more so than the Malfoy's. A match with this family would be just what the Malfoy's needed to get even higher in society. Both families knew a marriage between Katherine and Galleon's son Archer would be the strongest bond the wizarding world had ever seen. Archer was five years older than Katherine, so the families decided to wait until the girl turned fourteen for the union.

As suspected by all, Katherine grew into a beautiful young girl. Her white blonde hair shinned in the England sun and her pale skin was flawless. She had cool blue eyes and soft facial features. She was often called Aphrodite by anyone that caught sight of her. Not only beautiful, but sweet, kind and generous, Katherine easily captured Archer's love. The two spent much time together growing up. They sat in the great room of Galleon Castle, playing cards and chess, always in the company of a servant. The two were never left alone. It was improper for a young girl of such high class to be alone with a boy, even her betrothed. While Archer fell in love with Katherine during their chaperoned time together, Katherine saw Archer as a pompous, spoiled boy. He treated the servants badly, always yelling at them when something wasn't they way he wished, and acted as though he was already the head of the Galleon fortune. Katherine hated the idea of marrying Archer, but didn't see an escape from the horrible fate her parents demanded of her.

However, Archer was not the only boy to fall in love with young Katherine. A servant of the Malfoy's named Byron also noticed the beauty of little Katherine. He was two years older than the sweet, pretty girl and did anything he could to be in her presence. When she was out riding her pony, he would be out in the fields, just hoping for a glimpse of her. The days she spent indoors, he would dust the house, just so he could be in the same room as her for a few moments, as she walked out the door as he walked in to clean. For many years, he watched her grow from a distance, knowing he would never be with her in the way he dreamt of. He was a servant and she was a Malfoy. Nothing could happen.

But one day, soon after Katherine turned twelve, she was out playing in the forest. Byron was out gathering firewood, trying to stay close to her as usual, when he heard the young girl scream. Byron dropped the pile of wood he had in his arms. He ran as fast as his strong legs would carry him to the sound of her terrified shouts. Katherine was at the bottom of a small ditch, tears streaming down her face and her ankle at a horrible angle. Her wand lay at the top of the hole, sitting next to the offensive log that she had tumbled from.

"Help me please," she cried from within the earth. Byron pulled his own wand from his pocket. He may have been a servant, but the Malfoy's would never hire a Muggle to work for them. He levitated the small girl from the hole and set her down on the soft ground.

Her tears had subsided as she said, "Thank you, Byron."

The boy was startled.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do," Katherine replied, a smile growing across her face, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "You've lived on our land since before I was born. I watch you work."

The girl clapped a hand over her mouth. Her faced flushed in embarrassment. Byron smiled and he bent down so he was eye level with the young beauty. He swept a piece of hair behind her ear, his fingers grazing her cheek. The pink of Katherine's cheeks deepened.

"We should get you back to the manor, get your ankle fixed," Byron said, his eyes locked on Katherine's. The girl could only nod in agreement. Byron picked up Katherine's wand and handed it to her before lifting the girl into his arms and carrying her back to the manor.

From that day on, Katherine and Byron spent as much time as they could together. Now, when Katherine rode her pony, she would find Byron out in the field and talk to him for hours as he did his work. She would stay in the room as he dusted and follow him from that room to the next until the house was clean. The two were inseparable. Deacon and Isabel saw it as nothing but a silly friendship. Katherine was a Malfoy, wealthy, beautiful and poised. Byron was a poor, plain servant. There was nothing to worry about so they allowed the couple to spend time alone. In a few years, she would be married to Archer and all would be well.

Yet Archer saw what the Malfoy's and his parent's did not. Katherine was falling in young with the servant, regardless of the dirt that stuck to his cheeks and the unkempt look to his dark hair. Archer begged his parents to move up the wedding, fearing how close the two young friends were growing. He would not share his future bride with a servant. Regardless of the reason for moving the date of the wedding, both families agree to an earlier union. Katherine was able to bear children. There was no use in waiting when Archer was willing to bed his young wife at thirteen. Two months before Katherine's fourteenth birthday, she was to wed Archer Galleon.

x x x

Katherine stormed into the dinning room where Byron stood waving his wand to shine the silver for dinner that night. The Galleon's would be coming to settle any last minute business before the wedding which would occur the following day.

"I won't do it!" she shouted as she flung herself into one of the large dining chairs. She had given up acting like a Malfoy in front of Byron months ago. He didn't care if she sat up straight in her chair or crossed her legs the proper way. The chair scraped across the wooden floor and Byron winced at the noise and the dark line that it had made across the wood. He had just finished polishing it and now would have to touch it up before dinner. It was already hard enough, preparing the room for the future family of the woman he loved, but to do it twice was even worse.

"You have no choice," Byron replied sullenly as he continued to concentrate on the silver. If he looked at Katherine, he knew he would crumble.

"If I'm old enough to have children, I'm old enough to have a choice in who I have them with," she said. She sat up straighter at hearing her own words leave her lips.

"Yes, I'm old enough to choose for myself! Maybe if I go to my parents, tell them I don't want to marry Archer and want to marry…"

"Who, me?" Byron inserted for her. "That will go over spectacularly, Katherine."

The fifteen year old boy spoke beyond his years as he walked to the girl of his dreams.

"You're parents will never let you marry who you choose, Katherine. You are their daughter, their property, and they will carry you down the aisle if that's what it takes to get their union with the Galleon's."

Byron placed a hand on the arm of Katherine's chair, fearful of touching her inside the house. Katherine, however, moved to place her small, soft hand on top of Bryon's large, work calloused one. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"But I love you, Byron," she said as a tear fell. Byron whipped it away with his free hand, leaving his palm against her cheek, no longer caring that someone could walk in and see. His own eyes sparkled with sadness.

"You can't say such things, Katherine. You must marry Archer."

"No," the girl said with defiance. She stood up from the chair, breaking her contact with Byron for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his hands with hers.

"We'll run away together." She spoke softly but her voice was filled with confidence. "We'll leave and be together forever."

"Katherine, we can't," Byron started, but his love cut him off.

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then run away with me."

Byron couldn't respond right away. He wanted to run away with Katherine more than anything. But her family was powerful. However, so was their love.

"Ok," he said. The couple would meet in the woods that night at the ditch Katherine had fallen into two years before. Katherine would sneak out after the dinner to not draw suspicion early. It seemed like the perfect escape.

x x x

Katherine slowly climbed down the rope ladder she had created with a wave of her wand. Even though she was not yet fourteen, she was a very powerful witch. She silenced her footsteps and ran through the trees until she reached Bryon. He was sitting on a log, the same one she had fallen off in, what seemed like, a completely different time of her life. The time before Byron. He smiled when she came into sight.

"Katherine," he sighed in relief, standing up. Katherine ran into his arms.

"We have to go," she said, grabbing his hand in hers. They could waste no time. The two started off through the forest, winding their way between trees and bushes. Fearful of being caught, their wands remained unlit and they stumbled through the darkness for hours, hands held tight the entire time. Dawn was just approaching when Katherine heard the crack of small twig breaking. She paused and turned her head in the direction of the noise but saw nothing.

"Just keep moving," Byron whispered to her, tugging on her hand to get her moving again. Katherine turned around, still weary, but continued to walk in the early morning light.

Suddenly, shouts of "Expelliarmus" and "Stupefy" were heard from all directions surrounding Katherine and Byron. Their wands were ripped from their fingers and they both fell to the hard ground, caught off guard by the many wizards who had found them. Isabel had woken early to find Katherine's bed empty. Deacon sent out a search party at once. Without magic, the two had not gotten far enough to be safe.

The two were levitated back to the manor where Katherine was returned to her room to begin the preparations for her wedding. Byron was thrown into the dungeons where he would be kept until the wedding was over. The family would not risk having him ruin this joyous day. Katherine was forced into her grand wedding gown and her hair was pulled in many directions until it sat in an elegant pile on top of her head. She fought at the servants ushered out of her room and into the carriage that would take her to her wedding. She banged against the walls, doing anything she could to escape but to no avail. By the time Katherine arrived at the hall, she had calmed. She didn't fight as her father lead her down the long aisle. Deacon smiled, glad his daughter had come to terms with her marriage. Archer stood at the end, a smug smile spread across his face at the seemingly tranquil form of his almost bride. Katherine let her father guide her all the way to Archer. Standing in front of Archer, Katherine's face was clam. Then she turned to face the crowd, her eyes suddenly fierce

"For nearly fourteen years, my life has been controlled by the people in this room. I have never made a decision for myself. Everything I have done has been dictated to me by others. You have controlled my life, but you will not control who I love."

The young girl spoke with power neither the Malfoy or Galleon families present had never witnessed from her. The room was silent. Katherine slowly withdrew her wand from within her wedding gown.

"If I cannot life with the man I love, I will not live at all," she said as she raised her wand to point at her heart. Archer made to grab the wand from her hand but Katherine was quick. She turned her wand on the nineteen year old youth, pointing it directly between his eyes. His hands froze and he slowly backed away from the deadly weapon. With a jerk, Katherine's arm shot away from Archer and back to herself. A loud crack rang out in the hall and Katherine was gone. The hall erupted in noise, wondering where the Malfoy girl had hand. Guards, along with Isabel, Deacon, Archer and his parents searched for hours. It was only when they remembered Byron back in the manor did they find her. Katherine lay in Byron's arms in the cold dungeon cell. Both were dead.

x x x

The young couple knew they would never escape the rules of the wealthy. Instead of living in misery apart, they took their owns lives to spend eternity together in death.

A girl born to the Malfoy name had not survived infancy since that day. Katherine had ruined the family's reputation. She was called a harlot by the rest of the town. Everyone knew it was she who had convinced Byron to run away with her, no matter how often the Malfoy's countered this notion. The family vowed they would not experience such shame again. Every time a girl was born, she was killed. As years progressed, the sex of the child could be determined before birth and less infants had to be killed. As generations continued, less and less girls were conceived to the women who had married into the Malfoy family. It was as if the future children knew the fate that awaited them if they were born a girl. Narcissa Malfoy's second child did not seem to know. Or maybe she didn't care.


	3. Unexpected

**Author's Note:** Thanks s much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. The more you guys let me know you're reading, the more I'm likely to get the next chapter up, so keep giving me love! =) And My goal is to post once a week, though if I get a lot of love, who knows how often it will be. Wink, wink; nudge, nudge. But seriously, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, still not mine.

_There is Hope_

Chapter Three: Unexpected

Sunlight filtered through the open windows of Malfoy Manor's dining room. Narcissa sat at the large, dark wood table, almost a dozen empty chairs surrounding her. It had been five months since the downfall of Lord Voldemort and Narcissa had not heard a word from her husband. Just like every morning, she sat in the dining room, eating breakfast alone. An owl swooped through the open window and into the room. Narcissa sat up straighter in her chair, hoping it carried a letter from Lucius, the same way she did every breakfast. The owl landed on the back of her chair, talons circling around the post. Attached to his foot was the Daily Prophet. Narcissa sighed in disappointment before paying the owl, who quickly took off from the chair and flew out the window. Narcissa spread open the paper in front of her. The front cover was full of captured Death Eaters, as usual. Narcissa quickly scanned the paper, seeing many familiar names, followed by the details of their capture, but not Lucius'. She let out another sigh, this time of relief, set down the paper and continued with her breakfast. She placed a hand on the swell of her pregnant stomach and whispered, "He'll be home soon." She rubbed her hand in circles over her belly. Hopefully, she added silently to herself.

Finished with breakfast, Narcissa slowly eased herself out of the chair, placing her hand on the small of her back to keep her balance with the six months pregnant stomach in front of her. A crack sounded, and Doby, the house elf appeared at her side.

"Master Draco is awake ma'am," he squeaked. "Would you like to get him up today?"

Narcissa looked down at the small elf who was twirling the pillow case he wore in his fingers. With Lucius gone, Narcissa had spent more time with her son in the last five months of his life than she had in his first. It wasn't proper for a Malfoy woman to do such things as care for children, but Narcissa loved to do it.

"Yes Doby," she replied curtly. "I'll tend to him."

With that, Narcissa slowly made her way out of the dining hall and up the stairs to Draco's room. Her hand reached out to the wall as she made her way down the hall. The portraits had stopped asking her questions two months ago. After Halloween, she could barely get them to keep quiet. What had happened? Where was Lucius? When was he returning? Narcissa never responded. Soon, they stopped asking, until she began to show her pregnancy. Then the questions returned. Who's child is it? What if Lucius doesn't come home? Will she be able to handle two children on her own? Again, she never responded. She was appalled they would think it was another man's child. Narcissa may have not had a say in her husband, but she loved him. Malfoy women were always faithful, even when their husbands were not, though Narcissa didn't have to worry about that. Lucius was ad faithful as they came. She was also shocked they thought Lucius wouldn't come home. He had to.

Narcissa moved as slow as possible dressing Draco for the day, hoping to take her mind off the impending appointment she had with Healer Thomas. Narcissa's regular Healer was the only person who knew about her pregnancy, yet she feared every appointment she went to. She had paid off the woman to not tell anyone else of her predicament, in and out of St. Mungo's. If anyone in the Malfoy family heard of the small girl growing inside Narcissa's womb, she knew the baby would be doomed. But Healer Thomas was only so trustworthy. Narcissa still worried.

After finishing dressing Draco, Narcissa let out a long breath. She had dragged out the morning as long as she could. She called Doby to look after Draco and made her way to the fireplace in her parlor just down the hall. Narcissa's parlor was the one place in the manor she had designed herself, and because of that, the one room that was bright and airy. The couches and rugs were light creams and beiges and the drapes were sheer, dancing as the wind blew through the windows. Inside the room, Narcissa wanted nothing more than to curl up in her window seat with Draco on her lap and let the early spring breeze caress her face. Unfortunately, the clock struck ten, and instead of moving to the bay window, she stepped over the threshold of the fire, grabbed a handful of floo powder, shouted, "St. Mungo's," and was off in a flash of green flames.

Gracefully, Narcissa exited one of the multiple fireplaces in St. Mungo's Gynecology waiting room. Her large cloaked masked her pregnancy as she made her way to the front desk. She quietly gave her name to the young attendant, hoping no one would recognize her if they didn't hear her name. The young girl was busy wrapping her wand around a strand of her hair, changing it from blonde to blue to gold and barely heard Narcissa as she said she had an appointment with Healer Thomas. Narcissa sighed when she girl didn't remember to ask what her appointment was for. She and Healer Thomas were constantly trying to come up with new reasons, other than a pregnancy, for Narcissa to be returning to the healer so often. So far, it was working, but with three months still left, Narcissa was growing more and more worried about keeping her daughter a secret.

Narcissa only had to wait a few minutes before being called back to Healer Thomas.

"How are you feeling today, Narcissa?" she asked gently as Narcissa lay back on the table.

"Better," Narcissa replied. "My morning sickness is gone and I haven't noticed the heart burn I had so badly with Draco."

"That's all good to hear," Healer Thomas said, waiving her wand in small counter-clockwise circles over Narcissa's stomach.

"Would you like to see a picture?" the healer asked.

Narcissa took in a breath. This would be the first time she would see her daughter. The first Malfoy daughter in centuries.

"Yes," she answered.

Healer Thomas helped Narcissa into a sitting position. She waved her wand through the air and a small box appeared, floating in midair. Inside was a moving, black and white image of the small fetus growing inside Narcissa. She gasped. Seeing her child, her daughter, was breath taking.

"She's beautiful," Narcissa whispered.

"Healthy and strong, too," Healer Thomas added.

Narcissa stayed seated, gazing at her daughter. She knew carrying this baby to term was risky. No one could find out about it. She knew as soon as the baby was born, she would have to wipe Healer Thomas' memory. Even now, things were too risky, but Narcissa needed this baby. She needed her more than she had needed anything. Of course she loved Draco, but a daughter was different. She had always wanted one growing up, a small daughter to take after her that she could mold into a beautiful woman, but when she married Lucius, she thought those dreams had died. Now, she couldn't go back, not after six months.

Before leaving St. Mungo's, Narcissa stealthily handed money to Healer Thomas and the two made a plan for their next appointment. It would be an emergency; fake pain would bring her to the hospital for her check-up. Narcissa pulled her cloak back on, disguising her pregnant stomach, and made her way to the fireplaces in the waiting room and returned home.

x x x

As Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace in her parlor, she took off her cloak and tossed it on a chair. One of the house-elves would pick it up later. Now, all she wanted to do was curl up in her window seat with a book and think about her future daughter.

"Hello Narcissa," a voice said from the corner of the room, face hidden in shadows.

Narcissa let out a gasp and staggered backwards. She nearly tripped over the chair, but caught her balance before she tumbled to the floor. The man in the shadows took a few steps forward until Narcissa could see his face. It was pale, the cheeks sunken in, but she recognized it.

"Lucius," she said, joy spreading across her face. She stepped toward him as he opened his arms and enveloped her. "I'm so glad you're finally home safe. You must be hungry, and want to shower. I'll call the house elves and get them to make you some food while you clean up."

Narcissa's words were almost lost as she buried her face in her husbands thin frame. He had never been a large man, but Narcissa could tell being on the run had greatly affected him. His bones pushed out against his skin under his tattered robes.

"Calm down," Lucius whispered into Narcissa's hair. "It can wait."

He ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her waist. Her wrapped his hands in front, resting them on her stomach. He pushed himself back from her, looking her in the eyes. Narcissa smiled up at him.

"I'm pregnant. I found out a few weeks after you left."

Lucius looked down at Narcissa's protruding stomach and then back to her. A smile grew across his face. He placed his palm flat on her belly.

"My son," he said, placing a kiss on Narcissa's lips. Narcissa stiffened at his words. Lucius noticed and pulled back.

"Narcissa," he said, anger replacing his joy.

"Please don't be angry with me Lucius," Narcissa began. "You were gone, and I had no way to contact you. I just couldn't get ride of her. Please understand."

Lucius let go of Narcissa and stalked around the room. His threadbare clothes and sallow face made him look more angry than Narcissa ever remembered seeing him.

"I know it's against the family rules, but I've always wanted a daughter Lucius. I can't get ride of her," Narcissa tried again. "I wanted to write you, I even started a few letters telling you how happy I was at the news, but of course I couldn't send them so I burned them."

She paused. Lucius stayed silent.

"Please, Lucius."

Lucius sharply turned to face Narcissa.

"Quiet," her barked. "Just, let me think."

Narcissa backed away, lowering herself into the chair she had previously flung her cloak on. She placed her hands over her stomach, terrified of the next words that would come from Lucius, who was busy pacing the room. Sun filtered through the windows and the room was illuminated in bright light. It seemed wrong for this conversation to be happening in such a radiant room. Lucius paced for ten minutes, mumbling things under his breath that Narcissa could not hear. He looked like he had just escaped from Azkaban, not been running from it. Suddenly, he stopped his pacing and turned to face Narcissa again.

"How many people know?" he asked.

Narcissa was startled by his sudden announcement. It took her a moment to find her voice, but when she did, she responded, "Only Healer Thomas. I paid her off to stay quiet."

"That was smart," he replied coolly. He paused for a moment and placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose and gently squeezed. This was not the return home he expected.

"We'll have to wipe her memory after the child is born. And no one, I mean _no one_ can ever learn of the girl's existence. She will be entirely your responsibility," Lucius finally said.

Shock adorned Narcissa face.

"Oh Lucius," she cried. "Thank you." She lost her voice then, tears slowly falling from her eyes, a mixture at Lucius' blessing as well as his return home. Slowly, Lucius walked over to his sobbing wife and put his arm around her. He pulled her up from the chair and into his chest.

"I'm so glad you're home," she choked out. Lucius patted her head.

"So am I," he replied softly.

The two held each other for a few moments in silence. There, Lucius didn't have to return to the Ministry and buy his safety, Narcissa didn't have to raise a child on her own and she, Lucius and Draco didn't have to hide a daughter from the rest of the wizarding world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but Lucius needed to come home eventually. It's interesting, rewriting this story, by chapter three, the daughter was born and fourteen. It's amazing what rewriting and three years will do to a story.

I also just noticed that so far, all of my chapter titles have started with 'u'. Not sure if I can keep that going much more. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it. Reviews are love!


End file.
